The Wrong Way Down The Well
by ManHandlers
Summary: Kagome goes down the well, but ends up in Konohagakure. So what's a ravenhaired, shikon jewel weilding Miko to do? Yes, that's right, one word, Sit. Bad Summary please read KakashiKagomeInuYashaIno
1. Not In Japan Anymore

**Disclaimer: we own no part of the InuYasha or Naruto characters. Although we wish we did.**

**The Wrong Way Down The Well**

**This is a joined fanfic done by the Man Handlers… or KawaiiYamato and MidnightFire123**

**OK, first off, Kawaii is Rinny and Mia is MIDNIGHTfIRE123 Ok?**

**Mia: I tried to buy them off of Rumiko Takahashi even for a day but she's sooooo stubborn. –Humph- she wouldn't let me buy them.**

**Rinny: Rumiko doesn't own Naruto she has no say over them…. I wish I did, see when I was a kid… I tried to save up money to buy them off Masahi-san but turns out you need more than 20 bucks to buy a multi million dollar Show… sorry Mia, Rumiko said the same thing…**

**Mia: Damn**

**Rinny: That's when I got this idea… and to ease our err… painful… pain, we began to write "The Wrong Way Down The Well"…**

**Mia: No it was my idea…**

**Mia and Rinny's Shrink Dr. Japanime: Hmph, I get no credit around here…**

**Mia/rolls eyes/ Fine it was the doctor who suggested it.**

**InuYasha: Hah! I knew it! You have a Shrink!**

**Sasuke: I see why**

**Sesshomaru: Have any one of you imbeciles realized that you are uttering pure nonsense? What shall be of the story?**

**Mia and Rinny: Right the fic…**

**Together: Mia and Rinny Publishing's Presents:**

**The Wrong Way Down The Well**

Ch. 1 Not in Japan Anymore 

Kagome woke-up feeling like there was something wrong with… err something. She opened her eyes but closed them quickly because of the very bright light. Unhurriedly the Miko opened her eyes and got up. This time it wasn't as bright as before.

Kagome looked at her clock and screamed it was 12:30 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOO GOING TO BE LATE. INUYASHA IS GONNA KILL ME!" Kagome quickly jumped out of bed and went about her daily routine: shower, teeth, clothes, and hair. She decided to do something different and tied her hair back in a long pony tail.

Then she ran down stairs wearing a pair of faded blue hip huggers and an off the shoulders tee that said devils angel with a halo over the word angel and a tail out the word devil

Once she was downstairs she ran into the kitchen and grabbed some toast. "Good morning honey" her mother chirped merrily

"Morning? Mom it's the afternoon and I'm late why didn't you wake me like I asked?" Kagome screeched as she ran around the house grabbing things she would need for her trip back into the feudal era. "Ramen. Ramen… AHHH! I FORGOT TO BUY RAMEN!"

"Sweetie I would have but you looked so exhausted when I walked into your room I let you sleep in" she stated in a matter-of-factly tone "besides you know you need your sleep if your going to be running around the feudal era" she snapped a little more agitated at her daughter's tone of voice. "Kagome-chan"

"Gomen ooka-san I didn't mean to get so upset" she mumbled as she worked on closing her overly stuffed back pack

"Nothing to worry about dear" she replied in her happy-go-lucky voice, which had that background 'don't let it happen again'

Kagome quickly left after saying good-bye to her mother. She walked her usual path to the well but this time she was in for a surprise. '_I hope Inu isn't waiting there for me. Hmmm he shouldn't be I'm only a few hours late…ooooh who am I kidding he's probably sitting there ready to scream my head off.' _Kagome thought as she made a beeline for the well house.

She finally got there and jumped in. Instead of the usual colors, she was shrouded in a green and pink aura and when she finally climbed out… it was not the feudal era. She saw a silver haired man and three others training, and she realized… the well took her somewhere else… why? Her eyes wandered back to the Silver haired man and his students.

'_I don't think I'm in Japan anymore._' She thought as she looked around at her surroundings. '_Inu where are you when I need you_'

**Mia: muwahahahaha CLIFFIE we are sooooo evil. I'm sorry but we couldn't resist that was just the perfect place to stop. Well don't hate us okay?**

**Rinny: BAKA! Well was it good was it bad? REVIEW and tell us wut you think. And we'll update ASAP. **

**Mia: But only if we get at least 3-6 reviews.**

**Rinny: But we can take more Of Course. **

**Both: PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE PLZ**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**SAYONARA**


	2. Where's InuYasha when you need him?

Disclaimer: Rin and Mia don't own InuYasha OR Naruto. Got it? Oh yeah… cuz we're too poor…

**Rinny: Hey people thanks for the reviews, we love you all ok? All of you… anyways…**

**Mia: You're so messed… ANYWAS, today we're updating because we're wonderful people and-**

**Rinny: No, we're updating because we just watched Naruto and InuYasha on YTV…damn I think I like Orochimaru…**

**Mia: Ok, now that she has bored you out of your skulls, lets get onto the story…**

**Rinny: Wait… you know what I just realized? **

**Mia: -sighs- what?**

**Rinny: Itachi's voice is kind of weird…**

**Mia: -rolls eyes and looks up to heaven- -Then looks at Rin- _your_ voice s weird, now to the damn chapter!**

**Itachi: My voice isn't weird, say it again and I'll kill you. (Only imagine him going I'll KEEEL you!)**

**Kagome: Everyone cut it out ok? –Acts all nice and miss goody two shoes-**

**Rinny: But it's _fun_!**

**Mia: Who gave her the sugar?**

**Shippo: -puts hand up slowly- me…**

**Mia: Oh My God… things never go my way…**

Sesshomaru: I don't think these two have heard of the concept of "getting to the chapter" have they Kakashi?

**Kakashi: -sighs- -throws Icha Icha Paradise at the girls- Get on with the damn story**

**Mia and Rinny: Whoa! OKOK!**

**Together: Mia and Rinny Publishing's Presents:**

**The Wrong Way Down The Well**

Ch.2 Where is InuYasha When You Need Him? 

"Ok… uh... I have no idea where I am… uhh………" Kagome said to herself, running a hand through her hair. She clutched the jewel shards with her other hand and looked around, the silver-haired man catching her eye.

Then before she could even think why, he was headed toward of her... his eyes were not on her but behind her… she turned around, and… _Shit!_

Okay one person headed at a rather fast speed towards her was one thing. But two people at a very fast speed racing to reach her first… that was a whole new piece of the Shikon jewel completely. Then before she could truly comprehend, she was swept off her feet by who knows who. _Where's InuYasha when you need him damn it! _She thought to herself.

Her capturer's hand came to her chest, grabbing the jewel shards. _What? Pervert! Damn it! I do NOT like this era!_ She screamed in her head. _InuYasha!_

As he was about to grab the jewel shards and throw her down, when the girl finally used that head of hers, honestly, it was like… the only thing she used it for was to grow hair on damn it!

"Hey you perv! What do you think you're doing! Get away from me!" She used up a huge amount of her energy and sends a ball of pink light at him, making him fly away… literally.

Kakashi sensed the girl as she appeared out of the well, it was strange but he felt no Chakra… only this visible, pink flow of… Chi… the first thing that came to his mind was that the word Miko… as in Priestess…

She was looking around as if there was something wrong… like she wasn't where she should be… _what the hell though, she just came out of the bone eaters well, Kami_. He thought.

He could feel it, her gaze, and it was constantly returning to him, many woman had done this but this girl, yes girl only around 15 maybe… send shivers down his back.

Then he felt a dangerously strong aura that he placed in seconds, he glanced at Sasuke, and he already caught on and ran in Itachi's direction.

Kakashi saw Itachi grab the girl and it crossed his mind for a second why on Earth he would need her, but tossed the concept out of his mind as he chased after them.

The next thing he saw made him gasp. A pink light surrounded, Itachi and then he was blown away. Kakashi knew not much of this girl but, she wasn't as harmless as she looked.

Observing her tremble and give way, he caught her right before she fainted.

Kagome unhurriedly opened her eyes. _Oh, good it was all a dream she thought before she registered her surroundings_.

_Wait no damn it! It wasn't a dream!_

Sitting beside her was the silver-haired enigma who had been teaching the others. "Oh your awake, are you alright? And what village are you from?" he put away the book he was reading. "Hehe… yeah about that… eh its complicated…"

"Eh… no I really can't tell you that"

"Ok, tell Hokage then."

He returned to his book. "By the way, you shouldn't use up that much energy priestess, you'll never protect the jewel of four souls like that"

Kagome perked up at that. "What? What do you know about the Shikonotama?"

"I'm a descendant of the Hatake Enzeru, Midoriko's brother" He went back to his book.

"Oh… ok" She said, not believing his indifference. _Jeez meet the human version of Sesshomaru._

She sat back in bed and sighed. Then gazed at the man. His face was covered by a mask and one eye covered by his headband.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way"

"Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi"

"What are you reading?"

"Icha Icha Paradise."

"What's it about"

"Are you a virgin?"

Kagome blushed. "None of your business pervert" She half yelled.

Kakashi replied, amused, "See? You don't need to know."

Then he walked out, smiling at the confused girl.

After a few minutes, a mednin came in and gave her something to drink, seeing the look on Kagome's face, she asked, "What is it?"

"Well, " She began. " The guy who was in here…"

"Kakashi… what about him?"

"He said something about the book that I wasn't ready for it or shouldn't know what it's about… what's it about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Miss… eh…"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, and yours?"

" Mizu. Miyaza Mizu, call me Mizu-chan"

"Ok, nice to meet you Mizu-chan, call me Kagome-chan, umm, well what was he reading?"

Mizu smiled, "It's Icha Icha Paradise… hmm… how do I tell you? Let's see… how about… its VERY VERY mature content… ok?"

"Wait… whoa…ewww that's gross"

"Yeah… pretty much"

"What a PERV!"

**Review Replies: sorry we're replying here until our computer crashes every time we go to gmail:**

**Seléna Mcgonagall: Thanks for reviewing! Rin: thanks for reading Breaking Point; Taro is mine though ok? LOL and Shirako too! ) Mia: Omigod… We made it longer though and thanks for the compliment, sorry, I'm high. (Rinny) ♥**

**Sukura The Keeper of Time: Well, we made it longer and yes, even we have to agree Chapter 1 WAS a bit weird, thanks for reviewing. ♥**

**Hopelessly hopefull: Thanks for the review! ♥ **

**Mike: Yes we really shouldn't… but it's so tempting! ) Thanks for the review… hey what you mean writing lessons? This is fanfiction, while writers's etiquette is one thing, everone writes their own way. Thanks for the review though. ♥**

**Kasei: You think so? Thanks! ♥**

**Please, R&R!**

**Rinny and Mia**


End file.
